Intimacy
by Aubrie1234
Summary: It's my fault this happened. We were both drunk, my demon side took over, and look what happened! I am a horrible person, let alone a husband... I only hope my little angel can forgive me. (Sequel to Insanity, Drabbles, WARNING: MPreg, swearing, rape, some mature themes)
1. Chapter 1

Intimacy

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

I watched as my brother laughed his head off. Just because it was a ghost town didn't mean we had nothing to do. Right now we were at a bar and Joe was already drunk. I was trying not to get too drunk because my demon side would appear if I did. I didn't know what he was laughing about, but it seemed hilarious to him.

"Frank, I just got the coolest idea!" Turns out Joe was a non-slurring drunk, "We don't have to be alone if we adopt a kid, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think that would work for long." I took another sip, shivering at the burning liquid that flowed down my throat.

"C'mon, it would be nice, wouldn't it?" he hugged me, "Even better if we could have one together, right?" I froze, the drink hovering at my lips. I liked having sex with my brother and all, but that was a bit much. My demon side didn't seem to think so, though, and I was forced to shove it away. I had hurt my brother because I let it come to light, and I didn't want it to happen while my brother was drunk. There was no telling what could happen.

"No. Little angel, you're drunk. Go to sleep."

"No!" he hugged tighter and it became harder to keep my demon side down. I looked down and found myself seeing his still-useful-even-while-drunk puppy-dog look.

"Please?" I couldn't keep it away any longer at that look. I let a grin cross my face as I felt my demon side take over. I couldn't do anything once it had taken over, but I could watch. I didn't like it, not one bit.

"Okay, angel." I kissed his head, "Where do you want to do it?"

"Here!"

"Fine with me." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the imps quickly leaving. They knew when we wanted to be alone. Giggling, my brother tugged us onto the floor, where I fell on top of him. Though he didn't slur and could still use his puppy-dog look, that didn't mean he couldn't lose his gracefulness. To make sure I didn't miss, I grabbed his chin and held him steady as we kissed. I was a little harder than usual, but that was okay.

My tail twitched as it was forced to stay still. Every time there was love-making, it always wanted to sting my little angel for some reason or thrash around. I didn't want to hurt or poison Joe, so I forced it to stay still. Grinning, I ripped off my brother's shirt with my teeth, letting my lips brush his chest, making him giggle again. Usually he would moan, but giggles when he's drunk unless we really get into love. Another amazing thing about him, really.

Instead of trying to pull off my shirt, little angel tore it off, smiling. He was just as excited as I was, I could tell. He ran his fingers through the feathers on my wings, making me moan. That was a sweet spot for me, he knew. I pressed up against him, where he touched the feathers and played with them. My mind began to fog in pleasure as I unconsciously ground my hips against his. This time he let out a moan, face beginning to turn red.

"Get to it already!" he whimpered. Things were escalating fast, but I wanted to continue teasing him. Gently, I tweaked at his nipples. He squirmed until I began licking at one, where he moaned again. He tugged at my pants, but I knew he wouldn't be able to get them all the way off without me. If I didn't want my tail hurt, I would have to be the one to do it. And I had the feeling my tail would be very important this time around...

I distracted my brother by flapping my wings slightly so I could strip myself. He played with the feathers again and I struggled not to make a sound this time. Once I was unclothed, I began tearing off the rest of my little angel's clothing. As I did so, my tail prodded the pockets of our pants. Yes, the lube was there. This was going to be a fun night indeed, if my demon side didn't get too out-of-control.

Looking down, my fingers twitched when I saw the scars. I had made them accidentally every time I got intimate with my little angel and let my demon side take over. Bite marks on the shoulder, claws marks across his belly... I was distracted again when my brother pulled me down to kiss. His tongue entered my mouth and I let a smirk peek through, biting down on the invading appendage. Joe yelped and pulled back.

"What the hell was _that_ for?!" He also had a more volatile temper when drunk, I noticed.

" _I_ kiss first, remember?" I was kissing him, pushing my tongue in before he would answer. He melted into the kiss, his anger disappearing, but soon we had to separate for air. Joe took advantage of that by dragging my ass down so our cocks met. We both shivered and let out moans before pulling away. I grabbed the lube and put some on my fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. I then put them inside myself, stretching my cock, where my mind faded to pleasure again, but I could tell (somewhat) what was going on.

Joe pushed himself up to nibble at my neck, pulling at my spasming wings. They always did that when we were getting closer to the love-making moments and only stilled when they were stroked or something else causing strong emotion. My angel stroked them again, calming them and causing more arousal for me. Finally I pulled my fingers out and grinned at him. He grinned right back and pulled my ass down again.

* * *

Frank entered Joe and the demon let out a long moan of pleasure, letting himself collapse onto his lover. Their hips ground together as they hugged and kissed. Getting a bit ecstatic, Frank dug his claws into Joe's back and pulled them down, creating long wounds on his angel's back. Joe ignored it and continued to keep loving his brother.

"M...More!" Joe whined. Frank grit his teeth and began moving faster, both men reaching their climaxes quickly. Before it could be released, though, Frank pulled out. Joe snarled.

"What are you doing?!" Frank's mouth spread into a giant grin, eyes glinting maliciously in the darkness.

"Giving you your wish, little angel." Before he could say another word, Frank's tail entered him. It was unknown to his body, causing him to squirm.

"S-stop!" Frank's hands moved from Joe's back to pin down his arms, legs doing the same to Joe's. The drunken state wasn't gone, but even Joe could tell something was wrong.

"It'll end soon." Frank gave him another gentle kiss, this time to the temple, "We'll have a child together, I promise." An immense pain suddenly appeared and Joe screamed, where blood began to seep out of his cock. The tail continued to sting, the angel still screamed, and blood came out at an increasing pace. The entire time, the demon was grinning. Finally, the tail was pulled out, slick with the now-slowing blood. Joe shivered and his clouded eyes looked into Frank's fearfully.

"What...what did you...?" Frank's grin softened to a smile again.

"I gave you your wish, angel." He then entered Joe again. Though it was a bit more painful, the pleasure outweighed that and they built back up to their climax, Joe trying to ignore Frank's 'event.' He wouldn't remember it in the morning, anyway. They both let out shuddering moans and shrieks when Frank finally released himself into Joe. Afterwords, he pulled himself out again and flopped beside his lover, the two cuddling and panting, Frank's wings enveloping them like blankets. Slowly, the side of the demon faded away until Frank was in control again.

* * *

I could barely remember what I had done. What had my demon side done to my brother that caused so much blood? I only hoped I hadn't poisoned him...

"I...I feel weird..." Joe whimpered, hugging me, "And it hurts..." I let my hand play with his soft hair.

"You'll be fine in the morning, okay? I promise. What happened tonight won't do a thing to you later." I kissed his head again to reassure both of us. There would be hell to pay tomorrow, I was sure. Probably in the coming days and weeks, too. I felt my angel's breathing slow until he was snoring away quietly. Flicking my hand up, I summoned a blanket big enough to cover us. We would deal with everything tomorrow, whatever the implications were, together. Right now, we would sleep together.

* * *

"I hate these damn hangovers." I opened my eyes upon hearing those words, trying to ignore my own small headache. Looking over, I found Joe wrapped in the blanket, throwing up in a nearby sink. He probably had a worse headache than mine, too. Glancing down, I found the floor still stained red and white, mixing into pink a bit.

"Scoot over." I joined him at the sink, rubbing his back as he became sick again.

"Put some clothes on." I smirked.

"You first." He threw up again.

"F*ck you."

"My pleasure." I tangled my hand in his hair, which was a calming gesture for both of us.

"Why was the floor so red?" I paused, "I feel strange, Frank. Did something happen last night?"

"Nothing unusual." I kissed his cheek, "I can get you some clothes."

"Please." Snapping my fingers, some of the imps came in. Some mopped the floor while others brought my angel and I fresh clothes. One also gave me sanitizing wipes to clean my tail, which I did discreetly. I couldn't have my little angel getting suspicious, not yet, anyway.

"Do you feel weird at all?"

"No. I hope you're not sick."

"I don't think I am, just tired after what happened last night. Could we only cuddle today?" I kissed his cheek again.

"Sure, angel. Anything you want."

* * *

I frowned as my angel became sick for the 15th time this week, and it had been only three days. Something was seriously wrong with him, and I didn't wish to know what it was, as I had the feeling I already knew. My ears perked when I heard his whimper and I rushed to join him, finding him bending over the toilet. Like all the times before, I soothingly rubbed his back.

"Get Mom's old pregnancy test kit." he suddenly said, where I blinked in surprise, "She still has one around here somewhere, I think."

"Angel, you're only sick. There's no need-" He looked at me and I backed away, seeing the glare his eyes held.

"If I was sick, I wouldn't be throwing up this much!" he snarled, "You've been hiding this from me ever since what happened three days ago! TELL ME WHAT YOU DID ALREADY!" He then became sick again. I lowered my head in shame.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, "It's just...I wanted to protect you. I have no idea what I did, just something that was supposed to make your wish come true."

"What wish?" he groaned pitifully.

"That we could have a child together." my tail guiltily slithered into view, "I think something changed in my tail while we were having sex and I stung you from the inside. There was blood and pain, angel. Quite a bit of it. I didn't want to worry or scare you, so I kept it quiet." I looked up again to see his shocked expression, "I guess I'll be leaving. This isn't what you wanted, and I hurt you. I broke one of my own important rules, so I deserve punishment."

"Wait." he tugged at my wings as I turned, getting my attention. I looked back and saw his eyes were filled with a strange mixture of happiness and worry.

"Angel?"

"You did nothing wrong." he said, struggling to stand. I helped him up, "I've been wanting to tell you that for a while, that I either wanted to adopt a child or try for one, even though we're the same gender." I felt his arms wrap around my waist, "In a way, I'm glad it happened then and not now."

"But I still hurt you. I said I would never do that." I felt tears come to my eyes. Angel wiped them away with his finger.

"Promises are meant to be broken. Not even a demon like you can keep them, you know." he gave me a soft kiss on the lips, "Now, get me that pregnancy kit!" I laughed and cuddled him before fulfilling his wishes. Oh how I loved my little brother, my angel.

* * *

 _ **Third part to this weird series. I can't seem to get the idea out of my head! And as the summary said, this is not going to be a oneshot like the others. It's also going to contain a bit more mature stuff, if you haven't figured that out already. I hope you like it, so read & review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Intimacy

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

I breathed in my brother's scent as he sat in my lap. It had been a week since we discovered my angel was pregnant and it was quickly escalating, worrying both of us a bit. Even if it was strange for a man to be pregnant, that didn't mean it should be happening so quickly. The reason we could tell was because there was already a slight bulge in Joe's stomach, not to mention the weird cravings.

"Could I have a pickle and vanilla ice cream sandwich?"

"No." I kissed his neck, where he struggled to stifle a moan, "Besides the cravings, how are you feeling?" My angel leaned back into my chest.

"Fine actually, though the sudden extra weight throws me off a little."

"It'll be over soon, I promise." Joe took one of my hands and held it in his, rubbing his thumb over the back gently. I smiled and leaned forward, putting my head on his shoulder.

"Again, I'm sorry for all of this." My smile fell, "It's most likely my fault as well that this is happening so quickly." Angel's grip tightened on my hand.

"It's not your fault, not at all. I keep telling you that."

"I just feel so guilty for taking advantage of you."

"But it wasn't _you_. It was your demon side. Besides, I really did want this, after all, so you shouldn't feel guilty." My angel turned his head to kiss my cheek and I smiled.

"Yeah, I know." I took my hands away, making him whine.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to do some research, see what to do when you give birth."

"See if you can also find out how to do an ultrasound." He stood, allowing me to stand as well, then flopped back onto the couch. I ruffled his hair.

"I'll see what I can do, little brother." With a snap of my fingers a blanket appeared, which was thrown over Joe, who snuggled happily into it. I shook my head at his antics as I left. Brother, sometimes you are just too cute...

* * *

I returned home with a pile of books to read and found Joe fast asleep, the TV on. Glancing at the flashing screen, I found in was on some sort of soap opera or reality show, I wasn't sure. Either way, I put the books on the coffee table before joining him on the couch, moving his body so it was on top of mine. He smiled in his sleep and cuddled closer to me, making my smile back. My tail grabbed the remote and turned the TV off as I switched off the lamp hanging over the couch. I hugged my angel in the darkness, spreading my wings to cover both of us. It was something I always did when we slept together, which was practically always in itself.

"Mmm... Pasta..."

"Even in your sleep you're hungry. Oh brother..." I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him. He only twitched, didn't wake up. That was fine with me.

* * *

When I woke, I was surprised to find him missing. The smell from the kitchen and sound of sizzling told me where he was, though. Getting up, I stretched my wings as I looked into the kitchen. I spotted pancakes and syrup on the table and my brother frying some bacon. Smirking, I snuck up behind him.

"Hey." was all he said after I had hugged him from behind. This made me pout.

"Why aren't you scared or even surprised?"

"When your demon brother is your lover, you learn a few things." He raised a hand to rub my horns, where I moaned. Like his neck was his sweet spot, my horns were mine. Even with the pleasure I was feeling, I noticed something off.

"Did the bulge get bigger overnight?"

"Mmhm."

"At this rate, you'll have the baby in two months, maybe less!"

"I know."

"...Are you even listening?"

"I see."

"I'll take that as a no..." I buried my face in his hair, breathing in his scent again. He ignored me, which was a little irritating. I smirked, though, and tucked my hands under his shirt. They were a little cold, and I got the reaction I wanted when he jumped.

"Don't do that!" he slapped my hands away as I chuckled, "You're freezing!"

"Freezing cute." He kicked my shin, though not too hard. My eyes flashed.

"You want to roughhouse?"

"Maybe I do." My angel turned to face me, a grin adorning his face, "You started it, after all."

"You have no right to talk, ignoring me!"

"Hey, are you forgetting that I'm pregnant?" Quickly I backed down and he smirked.

"Don't think this is over, brother." He gave me a peck on the lips.

"I know, but I'm not worried." he went back to making breakfast, leaving me to sulk at the the table and eat. Oh, I would get him back for this alright. Just not _now_...

* * *

"Go away."

"No." I looked up into my brother's eyes. After making and eating breakfast, I began trying to read a book in the living room, one about pregnancy that my brother had gotten from the library yesterday. Emphasis on _trying_ , as Frank won't leave me alone.

"If you want me to be prepared, then let me read."

"Can't I just read over your shoulder?"

"No. Now leave me be."

"No." Frank stayed where he was, leaning over the back of the couch. Another reason I didn't want him here was that, in the position he was in, he looked like he might just swoop down and eat me. Not like I would tell him, of course; he's already worried and ashamed enough. But you can't help feeling that way while a demon is around. Usually it doesn't happen unless Frank gets in a certain position, and he was in one of them right now. Suddenly he frowned.

"Are you okay, little angel? You seem tense." He leaned down until his face hovered above my own. I smirked and stole a quick kiss.

"I'm fine, brother of mine." I reassured. To make him more lenient, I reached up and began rubbing a horn with one hand. He let out a moan and submitted, letting his head rest on the couch while he crouched down. This reminded me of a dog sometimes, except rubbing horns instead of bellies. Now that he was subdued, I looked back at my book and read with one hand. Ignoring him, I didn't notice when his breathing turned ragged and his hand began to snake around. I was shocked back into reality when he covered my mouth with a jerk. Feeling breathing on my ear, I glanced to see Frank's face. I knew those lust-filled eyes. His demon side had come out.

" _ **More**_." he growled. I knew that would only fuel the fire, so I let go of his horn and scrambled to get away. I wasn't fast enough. He pinned me to the couch, smirking.

"Oh no you don't." he purred, leaning down so we were face-to-face, "Let's have some more love!"

"No!" I stomped his lowered tail, making him cry out. It usually took jolts like this to snap him out of it. Since what happened with the alternate dimension, Frank learned to control his demon side and recognized when it comes to light. He also knows how to get out of it, thanks to me fighting back when I didn't want him near me or trying to have sex.

"OW! What the hell, Joe?! You _know_ my tail is sensitive!" I gave a sigh of relief when I saw that the lust was gone.

"Do you realize what position we're in?" Looking down, Frank jumped away from me, blushing.

"Joe, I didn't mean-!" I waved him off and picked the book up from the floor where I had dropped it.

"It's okay." Putting the book on the table, I tugged at my brother until he was sitting beside me, "It's my fault that you went demon." My eyes became downcast, "It's always my fault, really." Frank's eyes softened.

"No it isn't." his arms wrapped around my waist, tugging me closer to him. I was about to ask what he was doing when I found him kissing me. I melted into the kiss and let my other emotions go. I could deal with them later. Soon enough, unfortunately, we had to separate, letting our foreheads rest on each other's as we stared.

"Brother, no matter what flaws you have, I will always love you. None of this is your fault."

"I love you too, big brother. And even if it was my fault, you would always call me out on it, making sure I never felt like I was blamed. You did it after Iola died, too." He moved his head so that it rested on top of my own.

"I never want to see you scared or sad, Joseph Hardy. I will do everything in my power to make sure that never happens, demon or no demon. Do you understand?" I smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah. I think I do." Staying in that position for a while, I found myself falling asleep. I was happy and confident that he would only protect and love me, no matter what.

* * *

When I felt his breathing steady, I gave a soft smile. I kept my promises always, and this would be no exception. Especially since it's my little angel. I would never let anyone touch him in fear of hurting him. He may be wiser than his age and not a virgin, but he was still a bit naïve. It was partially because of that and the other part from my love that I wouldn't let him out of my sights. He would stay safe forever as long as I was around. And that extended to our child.

 _Our child..._ What would it be like? Would it be a boy or girl? Would it be more like Joe or myself? Would it be a demon or a human? There were so many possibilities, but that didn't mean I wouldn't protect them. Oh no, I would protect them as well and as fierce as I protected Joe. _That_ was a promise.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2! MWAHAHAHAHA! *coughs a bit* Ahem, anyway, what do you think? Read & review, please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Intimacy

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Frank's been getting a bit overprotective of me, so now I'm hiding. I just want to be alone, okay? Doesn't help that the bulge has doubled in size over the past month, making it hard for me to move and be in certain positions. Like now, sitting in a closet while my brother prowls the house. He hasn't gone demon since what happened a few weeks ago, but he sure borders on it! And honestly, it's scaring me. Not that I've told him, of course.

"F*ck!" I hissed quietly when my stomach began to growl. I felt it was becoming my greatest enemy now, with having to hide from my brother and all. Suddenly, I fell backwards and onto the floor when the door was opened. I also found myself looking up at my worried brother.

"Are you okay, angel?" He helped me sit up, crouching down so he could cuddle me from behind. Caught again, I was.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now, could you please let me go?"

"No." I gasped a little when I felt the baby kick and Frank moved around until his head was on my stomach, listening. This didn't bother me so much, with him acting like a father.

"Hey, Daddy's here. It's okay." The kicking slowed, but didn't stop.

"I bet he's going to be a mini-me." I said. Frank had studied and had managed to preform an ultrasound a few days ago, so now we knew the gender. The kicking had started up around the same time, too.

"Maybe, but he'll be a Daddy's boy." When the kicking finally stopped, Frank reached up to kiss me. Right now, he wasn't acting so overprotective, but you'll see.

"Here, let me get you some pillows-" See? Doesn't even think of getting me to bed, just wants me to be safe right where I am! I'm not fragile...

"No, I'm fine. Just help me up."

"But-"

"Help me up!" Giving me a small glare, he did so. I winced when my knees pressed against my expanded stomach as I stood, but managed to cover it enough where my brother didn't notice.

"Why were you hiding from me, anyway? You've been hiding a lot lately..." I knew that voice. He was about to accuse me of something, "Are you... _afraid_ of me?"

"No!" I shook my head, "I just...I just want my space. You've been getting too close and too protective!" Even with my answer, he became downcast. This was what I was really afraid of. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. After I had gotten pregnant, he became so much more emotional. I didn't like it, because it terrified me. He should be strong! I didn't want my brother like this, so emotional! It was just _so wrong_!

"Hey, hey! Don't you dare start leaving, Franklin Hardy! I like my space, but I don't want you to leave _completely_. Just give me some time to myself everyday, that's all." He didn't look up, so I was afraid he didn't hear me. I was about to reach for his horns to comfort him when he finally spoke.

"Then do you want me to go or stay?"

"Stay." I grabbed one of his horns and rubbed it. He looked up and I could see his smile. This made me smile back.

"Alright, angel. Whatever you want." When he hugged me, I frowned.

"Why am I always the shorter one?"

"Don't ask me. I think you're cute just the size you are."

"Frank!"

* * *

"Get your tail out of my pants."

"Sorry. I wasn't going to hurt you or anything, just let it curl around your leg."

"Then do it around the outside." I did so. With my head on his shoulder, we were reading a book together, the event from before almost forgotten. I didn't mean to push my brother away like that, I've just been so worried. With the pregnancy going by as fast as it did, I hoped it didn't have repercussions for my angel or our son. Though, for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Newton's Laws applied to life just as much as they did to science, you know.

"You're getting tense."

"Sorry. Again." I loosened my grip. To my surprise, he put down the book.

"What's wrong?" I cuddled closer.

"Just thinking about what's going to happen. You know Newton's First Law, right?"

"Yeah, but everything will be fine. No law applies with you around." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for reminding me. Sometimes I forget, you know?" He put a hand on my head, ignoring my horns for once.

"It's fine. I know I told you I want my space, but I also want you around. I feel more comfortable that way, more safe."

"But why? I'm a demon, and people are usually so scared of me. I know you aren't, but how do I make you feel safe?"

"I ignore your demon parts and think of you only as my brother, the brother that can protect me from anything."

" _Only_ as your brother?"

"You know I also mean my lover." I buried my face into his neck.

"I know, just wanted to hear you say it."

"Did that cheer you up?"

"Yeah, angel. Thank you."

"No prob, big brother." He picked up the book again and went back to where he left off. After a few moments, "And please stop cuddling me."

"No."

*sigh*

* * *

"Okay, now this is just getting ridiculous. I can't even sit up!"

"Do you want me to get you some food?"

"Sure, just hurry it up. When is this going to end?!" I chuckled at my brother's predicament. It was a week later and this morning, my angel found he couldn't sit up anymore. His stomach had gotten too big. And even though it was funny, I knew this was probably one of the repercussions of the accelerated pregnancy. Also, the baby could come at any time now. I couldn't leave him alone for long, just in case. Just as I had gotten to the kitchen, however...

"Frank?!" That was my brother's voice. It sounded a bit broken, so maybe-! Running back, I found out I was right, and that I had possibly jinxed us.

Joe was having the baby _now_.

"Easy, it's okay." I assured, going under the covers to help, "Just push."

"O-okay!"

"Imps, get it here!" I hissed, "Comfort my angel!" If they knew what was good for them, they would do as I asked. I couldn't do it, since I was going to have to help Joe through this. I only hoped that I could do it, so we could have our child safely. I didn't want either the child or my brother to die.

* * *

I blearily opened my eyes when Frank said it was over. One of the imps wiped my eyes with a tissue, allowing me to see the crying twins. Yes, there were _twins_. I guess the ultrasound couldn't catch the sight of the other one or something, but we had twins. One boy, as expected, and one girl. He had already wrapped them in towels provided by the imps.

"Could I...?" Frank smiled.

"You're their mother after all, angel." He gave them to me one at a time, and I couldn't feel any prouder.

"Are you going to name them?" I looked back up to Frank, who was also staring at the twins with pride.

"Not yet, but I have some ideas..."

"No naming them after fiction characters."

"But-!"

" _No_."

"...Jack D. Hardy and Laura C. Hardy."

" _ **No**_."

"I will break out the puppy-dog eyes if you don't agree..."

"Fine. You win this round, angel." If I didn't have the twins in my hands, I would have fist-pumped.

"YES!" Frank shook his head at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Even though I was tired, I still had energy left. That reminded me of something.

"How long did it take, anyway?"

"Well, having to take them out one at a time, about two hours or so."

"It felt so much longer..."

"I know." One twin yawned while the other opened her eyes. Right now they both had blue eyes, but as they get older, it could change. But their eyes, for right now, were as blue as mine. It made me smile again. But then it fell when I thought about something else.

"Laura... I didn't even realize..." Frank's face fell as well.

"I know. At least we can make amends, in a way. And if we do have more children together, then we can make amends with them."

"Okay..."

* * *

 _ **The next chapter! And don't think this story is over. I've got more planned for it. Anyway, read & review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Intimacy

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

We watched the twins play with some of the imps, keeping an eye on them. After the events of a year ago, we've just been taking care of Jack and Laura, where I needle Frank for letting me name them. He ignores it.

But with all that's happened, I just can't believe it all stemmed from a drunken one-night stand. And Frank technically changing my gender. I'm still a boy on the outside, but on the inside, I'm a girl. I don't mind, really, but the periods can be torture! At least we both still consider me a man. So do the twins, thankfully.

I glanced to the side when I heard whispering, seeing an imp telling Frank something. I saw my brother's eyes narrow, his face frown, and his tail began to swish. It was bad enough when he narrowed his eyes, even worse when he frowned or his tail began to move. If all three, it was the embodiment of horrible news.

"Angel, take the twins upstairs and lock yourselves inside." Frank moved his hands off of my waist, "I have business to deal with."

"What's wrong?" I asked as he stood.

"Another demon's around." he looked at me, "He isn't getting you, I'm making sure of it." The twins looked up when Frank left the room and then the house.

"Dada?" asked Jack. He had Frank's black hair but my blue eyes and personality. Laura was the exact opposite, sort of like a reincarnation of our mom. I shook my head and took them into my arms, climbing up the stairs.

"Dada's going somewhere for a while, munchkin." I nodded to an imp when it opened the door to the bedroom for me. Putting the twins on the bed, I went to lock the door, then the window. If this demon was anything like Frank, he wouldn't stay out. I would have to keep an eye out at all times.

* * *

I jumped when I heard a knock at the window and the twins gripped my jacket. It had been a few hours since Frank had left. Whipping my head around, I began to feel dread when I saw a demon outside, but it wasn't Frank. Demon or human, Frank didn't have blue eyes. With a snap of his fingers, the window unlocked and opened on its own. I scrambled back and quickly put the twins in the closet with an imp to guard them, locking the door as well.

I turned around to see the demon having come in and was now leaning against the windowsill, smirking. He had black hair like my brother and a similar tail, but that was where the similarities ended. His hair was longer, had black bat wings, glowing blue eyes, and horns that curved back and stopped just behind his ears. His clothing was casual, with just a T-shirt and jeans, but I knew this was no usual visit.

"Well now, I can see why he was fighting so hard to keep you safe." the man said, "You could make a profit being a prostitute, you know."

"Who are you?! Where's Frank?!" He crossed his arms, the d*mn smirk still on his face.

"Ah, my name's Revere, Butterboy." I flinched at the nickname, "As for your boy toy, he's a bit occupied at the moment." Revere stood, "He won't be coming back any time soon." I couldn't back away with my back against the door as he came closer, allowing me to see the lust in his eyes. Frank was one thing, this guy was another. My eyes widened at a sudden pain in my leg, with quickly turned to numbness. Looking down as the numbness began to spread, I found his tail embedded in my leg.

"No no no..." I slid down against the door, my legs becoming too weak to hold me up. I couldn't look up any more, the numbness finally reaching my head and neck. It was spreading so quickly, too quickly for me to do anything about it or Revere. The demon crouched to my level and lifted my head up.

"What's wrong, little one? Can't handle my sexiness?" He then began to kiss me. I was powerless to fight back, even as his tongue entered my mouth. My panicked mind then began to think up so many scenarios, most of them having Revere raping me. I was _not_ looking forward to that, especially since the twins were right behind me in the closet!

"Butterboy, let's have some fun!" he said after pulling away at last, moving a hand down to my belt. I wanted to scream, to stop him, but I couldn't. His poison completely paralyzed me, so again, there was nothing I could do.

* * *

ANGEL AND THE TWINS WERE IN DANGER! I _had_ to get out of here! But that b*st*rd was good. He enchanted a shipping container and had locked me inside. He enchanted it so that I wouldn't be able to break out easily, and I couldn't get the enchantment off! He said it would come off when he was done with my brother (who I had accidentally mentioned during the fight, d*mn it) and I couldn't do anything!

Magical sparks and ones of heat flew as I clawed the sides of the steel container. With a animalistic snarl, I punched and howled when my hand began to throb with pain. This made me even more furious and I punched at the container more. I would go and save my angel, no matter what!

It was a while before it began to creak and bend under my punches, then suddenly tore. It hadn't become weak because of my punches, that f*cking sh*t was done with my brother! I could have sworn towns miles away could hear my angry roar as I took to the skies.

* * *

The poison was wearing off at last, but I didn't notice, trying to feebly push Revere away, holding back moans as he sucked and tweaked my nipples. He didn't budge, but I wished he would! Oh God, I felt so violated! He had sex with me already, but he wouldn't let go! That was when I heard the ear-splitting roar. Revere only smiled at moved up to my neck, biting and sucking, making sure a hickey would form. I think he was drunk on love, because my brother had sounded _beyond pissed_. He would be even more than that when he sees what Revere has done.

" _ **You**_." I winced as Revere was ripped violently away and out of me, but glad Frank was finally there. He had Revere in such a tight headlock that he couldn't breathe. Frank put his intensely glowing red eyes on me.

"Are you okay, angel?! I was so worried!" Shakily, I nodded and reached for my underwear. I would have to replace the shirt, but I wasn't about to take it off just yet. With a snarl, I heard Frank drag a struggling Revere out the window to do whatever he wanted with the other demon. I honestly didn't want to know, not after all I had seen Frank do before protecting me.

Once my pants were on, I took a few moments to calm down before checking on the twins. Opening the door, I was surprised to find them asleep and floating a foot off the floor, away from the white that was beginning to stain it. Looking to the imp, I gave a sigh of relief.

Thankyou for taking care of them." I praised. I moved to pick them up, but froze. Did I really want to do it? What if something happened? As the questions registered, my eyes widened. What had Revere done to me if it made me question touching my own _children_?

"Angel?" I turned around and froze again. Frank was only across the room, but it reminded me too much of Revere. I didn't even notice that the glow in his eyes had died down nor the blood on his arms and clothes.

"G-get away from me." I couldn't stop the words coming out of my mouth nor the unconscious urge to back away, forcing the imp to raise the twins higher so they wouldn't be crushed. Frank was obviously shocked.

"Little brother?" He took a step forward and my need for him leaving increased. I then realized what I was feeling: panic. Panic that my brother would rape me, just like Revere had.

"Get away from me!" His face turned from shock to hurt.

"Joe..." He looked like he wanted to comfort me, but turned around and left through the window. Slowly, my panic subsided.

"What...what have I done? What is wrong with me?" I put my head in my hands.

* * *

Frank has been avoiding me for a week now. I've gotten back to touching and holding the twins again, everything normal with them (though they kept asking about Frank, which I couldn't answer), but I haven't seen hide nor hair of my brother. I don't even know what he had done to Revere that caused so much blood to be splashed on his arms and clothes.

And also I knew I was pregnant again. D*mn Revere. I didn't even want his child, but I had no way to get rid of it! Already there was a tiny bulge on my stomach, just like what happened with the twins. I had been sick before and was now having the cravings as well. But maybe that was also the reason Frank hadn't been seeing me. Maybe he was trying to find a way to give me an abortion or a way to get close to me again. Any time I thought of him, I was reminded too much of the demon that raped me and pushed him away.

Breaking me out of my thoughts was a knock at the front door. A feeling of panic began to take over again, as the only one who could be knocking was my brother. Taking a few deep breaths, I tried to calm myself. Once I was sure I was calm enough, I had an imp watch over the twins and went to answer the door. I nearly let the panic take over again when I saw Frank. I was surprised at the happy look he had, which made me panic even more. His smile twitched at the sight of the hickey on my neck, I noticed; with my time occupied by the twins, I haven't had the chance to use Aunt Trudy's make up kit to cover it.

"Angel, I want to make up to you what happened." he said, "I've found a way to help you get over your fear of me." It all was sounding a bit too good to be true.

"H-how can I just go with you?" my voice sounded accusing, even though I didn't want it to, "I mean, I can't just go with you if you want me to. I need to feel safe."

"Then meet me there, at the bar where we had love. I promise it'll be worth your while." He turned and took to the sky, leaving me on the doorstep. After he left, the panic slightly subsided, but didn't go away completely. I wanted to go see him again, to get rid of what I was carrying, but I was still so afraid of him. I wouldn't get over this fear if I didn't go, though.

* * *

I finally made up my mind to go, but when I arrived, it was empty and my fear increased. Despite my instinct not to go in, I wanted to look, to see why Frank wasn't there. Or if he possibly was.

I entered and looked around, seeing everything as normal, but no Frank. When I heard a sound behind me, I turned to find my brother there, his eyes glowing with anger, flaring my fear and making me freeze. He tackled me to the floor with a roar of rage, tail whipping around, and pinned me down.

"TRAITOR!" he shouted, "You let him do _everything_ to you! Sex, hickey, everything! Don't you love me?! Or do you love that dead demon?! I killed him after what he did to you, but you were afraid of me! Does that mean you loved him instead?!"

"What?! Frank, I would _never_ do that to you! I'm not a heartbreaker!" Despite my fear, my temper got the best of me and I verbally fought back, "I had _no choice_! He had me paralyzed with his tail poison! I'm even carrying his _child_! Out of the two of us, I hate it the most! You haven't been raped, but I _have_!" As the memories came, I began to cry, "Being raped is different from having loving sex, brother! I didn't want it at all and now I have a fear of demons, a fear of _you_! Do you think I want this, _any_ _of it_?! NO!" I didn't care if I was crying freely now, it was all becoming too much.

"Angel..." Instead of keeping me still, he hugged me. I hugged back, continuing to cry. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it was for quite a while.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry..." I tried to soothe my brother, my crying angel. His crying broke my heart more than he could imagine, "I let my emotions get the best of me. I didn't mean it, any of it. I'm _so sorry_."

"Frank..." he whimpered into my chest, "Frank..."

"Shh, I'm here." I rubbed his back soothingly. After a few more minutes, he calmed enough so we could talk again. We found ourselves in a compromising position, but ignored it, trying to focus on each other's faces.

"Angel?"

"I-I'm okay." he shook his head, "I'm okay now. I needed that."

"That's good."

"...What did you do to him, anyway? The other demon, I mean." I cast my eyes away.

"I tortured him, tore off his limbs, and left him for dead. He deserved it after what he did to you." I looked back when I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"He did, and I'm glad you came back." he pulled me down for a gentle kiss. Both of us were thirsty for one, but held back in fear of hurting the other. When we pulled away, I noticed a strange glint in my angel's eyes.

"You were able to erase my memories before, right?"

"I could only suppress them, unfortunately." I could see where he was going, "But until I can find a way to remove them completely, I'll do what I can."

"Then do it and have sex with me. Use your tail and get rid of this...this _parasite_." he spat. Joe usually loved kids, but I didn't blame him for wanting to get rid of this one. I raised a hand to his forehead and he closed his eyes. I whispered the spell and waved my hand slightly. Joe flinched, frowning, then relaxed and opened his eyes.

"Thank you."

"What do you remember?"

"Nothing from a week ago. It's just a haze, whatever I wanted you to make me forget." I smiled.

"That's good. Anyway, there's something else we need to do." I took off my shirt, making my angel blush.

"Really? Here again?"

"You wanted it. There's also something I need to get rid of, something that will be painful, but something you don't need to know about."

"...I see." He also took off his shirt and we stripped the rest of the way. This time, I laid on the floor.

"You first."

"You've got-?"

"Right here." my tail gave Joe the lube from my pants. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you carry this everywhere?" I shrugged.

"Maybe." I pulled him on top of me, "Now, if you don't start getting me aroused, I'll work on you!" He laughed.

"It's not often I top you, so I'm taking this chance." He began stroking my wings and rubbing my horns, fogging my mind with pleasure pretty quickly.

* * *

As Joe did that, he also leaned down to play with Frank's nipples using his tongue. He was going to milk this opportunity for all it was worth. Frank moaned underneath him and his claws burrowed into the wood.

Taking a hand from his brother's horns, Joe reached down to massage Frank's half-hard cock, but the demon stopped him. Giving a questioning look, he saw the sadness in his brother's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you wanted this done first." He grabbed Joe's wrists firmly but gently and let his tail do what it needed.

"What are you-?!" he exclaimed, squirming at the strangely familiar sensation of Frank's tail entering him. Then there was a sudden, large spark of pain and Joe cried out. Blood began to trickle down as Frank tail came out, grasping something. The imps were taking care of it before Joe could see. Frank then let go and place a hand on his angel's stomach, whispering a few words. To Joe's surprise, the pain and blood stopped; in fact, he was feeling better than he remember being for the past week.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done. We wouldn't be able to do some love-making if I didn't." he pulled Joe down, closer to him, so they could kiss. His angel wasn't drunk this time, he would certainly remember everything, so Frank needed to make his little brother as comfortable and loving as possible, get his mind off of what happened.

Joe knew what his brother was trying to do and knew he wouldn't get any answers just yet, so he complied with the kiss and began stroking his lover's wings again. Frank's moan was muffled by the kiss and Joe smirked. Again, very rarely did he get to top and see his lover so complacent.

Once the kiss was broken, Joe began working Frank back up, playing with his wings, nipples, and horns. Frank felt tortured by this, wanting sex now, and closed his wings around them, restricting Joe's movement.

"Just do it!" the demon hissed, voice trembling.

"Not yet." Joe tweaked Frank's horns, "It's your turn." In response, Frank pulled his angel down to play with his neck, avoiding the disgusting hickey. His hand became tangled in his angel's hair and he smirked at the moan Joe released. His free hand gently moved over the scars he had left on his little brothers back before going down to grab Joe's ass.

Realizing he was losing control, Joe slapped Frank's hands away and sat up. By now both of them were flushed and smirking. Reaching over, Joe grabbed the lube so they could really get into it now. Enough with building things up.

Frank's back arched when he felt Joe enter him and his wings gave a terrible spasm, nearly knocking Joe over. The human, though, grinned as a mischievous look entered his eyes. He nearly completely pulled out, making Frank whimper, which was rare in itself, then thrust back in.

They lost track of time as it got more heated and repeatedly had sex, lost in the pleasure of it all. Frank topped next, then Joe, and it continued in a pattern until they were too exhausted to move. As they cuddled each other, quickly succumbing to sleep, the imps placed a blanket over the two and looked around at what they needed to clean up, or at least what they could. White covered the floor with a small touch of pink from how much they had sex. It was bad enough getting white out of the floor before, but it was going to take a bit longer, getting up all this, as there was so much of it.

* * *

 _ **Yes, another chapter! I had the first part written for a while now but didn't know what to do with the rest of it. And anyway, I'm sorry if I got any of the rape parts wrong, I was trying to work from what I've heard. Also, I don't support abortion, but it had to happen in this case.**_

 _ **Anyway, read & review!**_


	5. AN

**ATTENTION, REVIEWERS, GUESTS, READERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Well, not really, but I needed to get your attention somehow, right? Anyway, I have a challenge for all of you! A while back, I found a picture on DeviantArt by 1sthi1357 made of Dino TK, from my story, _Of Dinos and Digimon_. Last night, when I was looking at it again, it gave me an idea!**

 **I am not a drawing person. I trace, but don't draw. Which is why I want to ask you guys if you could draw for me! Well, not for me, but from my stories.**

 **This is what I mean: you draw things from my stories and post them on DeviantArt, I'll mention them in the story they're from. There is no cost or prize, except maybe a Llama and my eternal happiness!**

 **Here are the rules:**

 **1\. You _MUST_ include my name in the description so I can find it and the name of the story it's from.**

 **2\. It doesn't have to be a good picture, it can be whatever. I want to see what you all can come up with!**

 **3\. You can make multiple works of art, not just one piece.**

 **4\. They can either be character designs, scenes (or comics) from the story, or title pictures.**

 **Now that that's done with, I hope you guys take on the challenge! See you!**


End file.
